Deadly Prisoner
by Indigobuni
Summary: Eric finds himself in a bit of trouble. Can he get out of it… or does he even want to?


_A/N1: I know she'll kill me, hehe, but credit for this concept/story goes to Ebonyeyez1. It was her idea to begin with. I want to thank her for letting me take it and expand on it for her._

_A/N2: WARNING! The following one-shot is all ESN. Rated very M. You must be this tall to read this story (holding out tape measure)!_

************************************

**Deadly Prisoner**

I woke up just after sunset and found myself in an unsettling position. I was lying in the middle of what looked like a four-poster bed. My arms and legs were tied spread eagle with some thick ropes.

I looked down and saw that I was wearing only a pair of black silk boxers. Although the room was dimly lit, I could still see the furnishings. I did not recognize my surroundings, though.

Although I could have probably pulled the ropes and freed myself with little effort, I hesitated when I heard footsteps and a woman's voice.

"Well, well, well. It looks like someone's finally awake."

"Who are you and what do you want with me?"

As she moved into the light, I could see she was wearing a black vinyl catsuit. It had a halter top and a zipper down the front. It molded to her very dangerous curves and showed off her voluptuous breasts. She had on black 4" heels, and her red hair was cut into some kind of asymmetrical bob, bringing out the color in her eyes.

"Who I am is no concern of yours, Mr. Northman. My employer said that you have information we need. I was assigned to…" She was speaking in a very seductive tone, and ran her tongue over her ruby red lips. "…retrieve it by any means necessary."

Her lips curled into a leer as she hungrily took in my body.

"Do your worst, woman!" I snarled.

My eyes widened when I saw a pair of scissors dangling in one of her hands. I looked down the length of my body and saw there were no marks on it. _Just what the hell were those for?_

She reached forward and began slowly cutting off my boxers, making careful and precise cuts around the most sensitive parts of me. Not surprisingly, I was aroused by her actions.

She grinned. "I can see extracting information from you is going to be easier than I thought," she sneered.

Before I had a chance to say anything, she leaned over the bed and placed her luscious red lips on my cock. She opened her mouth and slowly slid it over the tip. I could feel the roughness of her tongue and the softness of her lips as she played with the tip, swirling her tongue around it. She slowly slid her mouth down my length, trying in vain to take it all into her mouth.

One of her hands grasped my balls and began to gently squeeze while the other held onto my hardness. She slid her hot mouth up and down several times before licking and nipping her way back up and over the tip, lapping at the reddish liquid pearls that dripped out.

She looked into my eyes, raising an eyebrow. "Are you ready to talk now, Mr. Northman?"

I glared at her. "Fuck you!"

She jumped off the bed and lightly slapped my length, watching it bob up and down. I barred my fangs at this devil woman.

Standing by the side of the bed, she unzipped the catsuit. She slowly peeled it down her body, wriggling it over her ass and letting it pool onto the floor.

She had nothing on underneath, revealing those gorgeous curves and ample breasts.

She grabbed a chair from somewhere in the room and pulled it up to the side of the bed. She knew I was watching her every move.

She sat down, making sure I had full view of what was going to happen next.

Her thighs parted, revealing her mound to me. Her hands strayed down and she spread her folds, exposing her nub. I could see how wet she was. Her fingers began rubbing circles around her clit. I caught her scent, and I almost lost it.

She slid one of her hands down further and pushed two fingers into her center, while her other hand continued its assault on her nub. Soft moans emitted from those beautiful red lips of hers. I didn't think I could take much more. I turned my head away.

She stopped what she was doing and commanded. "Mr. Northman! Look at me! Do not take your eyes off me!"

I snapped my head back towards her and locked eyes with her. She brought one leg up and rested it on the edge of the bed frame, while the other rested next to me on the edge of the bed. I watched as she reached down and fingered herself again until she climaxed. Her scent was so intoxicating, so overpowering, and I was getting frustrated.

When her aftershocks subsided, she crawled onto the bed next to me and smiled. "I'm sorry, did you want a taste?"

I nodded emphatically. She straddled my chest, placing the fingers that she used to pleasure herself into my mouth, one by one. I suckled on them long and hard, never breaking eye contact.

_Her taste is incredible!_ As I lapped at the juices on her fingers, she rubbed herself back and forth over my chest, making sure I was coated in her wetness.

"Are you ready to talk now Mr. Northman?" She said in a sweet gentle voice.

"No!!" I said, determined not to give in.

She turned around and straddled my stomach, her attention now focused on my swollen, pulsating length. It was seeking much needed release.

She gripped it hard and flicked her tongue up and down my length, nipping here and there, before attempting to take all of it in her mouth again. She was torturously slow in her teasing. I began shouting expletives in my native tongue.

She stopped and glared at me over her shoulder. "Speak English Mr. Northman!"

I was determined to be obstinate, so I continued speaking in Old Norse.

She then positioned her entrance over my rigid cock and slammed down on me, causing me to almost come of the bed. She screamed out as she bounced up and down hard on my length. I matched her thrust for thrust, going faster and faster.

I felt her juices running down, covering me. I felt her tighten around me, and just as she was about to climax again, she leaned forward and bit my inner thigh, drawing my blood into her mouth.

I shuddered inside of her with such force, filling her. I came so hard my restraints almost cracked the bedposts off.

When she rode out the aftershocks, she gently pulled herself off of me and sat back down in the chair, surveying her conquest of my body.

I watched her breasts move up and down as she gained control of her breathing, before throwing my head back into the pillows and letting out a low satisfying growl.

She reached up and removed the wig to reveal that beautiful blond hair I have come to love.

"Eric, are you okay?" Sookie asked, her eyes were full of concern.

"Lover, you are amazing! I cannot believe you set this all up," I said, grinning with bliss at the love of my life.

Climbing on top of me, she straddled my chest again and giggled. "Well, Pam and Amelia gave me the idea, and Pam helped me with the outfit."

"Remind me to buy them something nice. By the way, are you going to untie me?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Why? You're a big, bad ass vampire. Can't you do it yourself?" she asked coyly.

I looked up at her. "Hmm, you have a point."

I gave a tug, freeing both my arms, and wrapped them around her.

I kissed her gently on the lips. "I love you for doing this."

"Well, I have to find new ways to keep you satisfied, Eric. I'm trying to be…creative." She winked at me and moved to lie down on her side next to me.

I turned my face to her and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Lover, I can never get enough of you. You are mine, always."

I freed my legs and got up out of the bed. As I walked toward the shower, I turned and winked back at her. "Oh, and lover… tomorrow night, you are _my_ prisoner."


End file.
